


Under The Sea

by Sio_99



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Atlanna is not exiled, Dubious Consent, F/M, I think this story is finished...we'll see., M/M, Orvax is curious, Tom will do anything for his son, written for my own enjoyment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sio_99/pseuds/Sio_99
Summary: Orvax decides to see the family Atlanna created for herself while betraying him, their son and their people. He is surprised when he likes what he finds. Likes Tom enough to take him and make him his.
Relationships: Atlanna/Orvax Marius, Atlanna/Tom Curry (DCU), Orvax Marius/Tom Curry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: This plot idea came to me the second time I saw the movie. However you dear, dear readers need to know that I have only ever seen the movie, I’ve never read the comics, so this is all twisted movie canon. Do not complain when the characters are out of character...I don’t know what the character should be! I did my best! You should also know that this is a slash rare-pair, with a bit of dubious consent thrown in. 
> 
> Lastly my laptop auto corrected Atlanna to Atlanta, I think I fixed them all, but it you find one just read it as Atlanna. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Their son is four when Orvax finds out about Atlanna’s bastard half breed son. “What would you have me do? You have made a mockery of me and risked the line of succession!” 

“Please Orvax he is my son and I love him!” Atlanna pleads. 

“The father too?” He asks, love has never entered into their marriage, it has always been a stranger to them. Her silence is telling and he finds himself furious again. 

“Guards! Take her to her rooms, she is to stay there until further notice.”

Once Atlanna is gone he collapses onto his throne, the one he has claim to only through her.

“What is to be done Vulko?” He asks tiredly. 

“My King-”

Orvax is filled with a sudden desire to know, to see, just what his Queen has betrayed him for. He swims from the room leaving a startled Vulko behind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

He’s not sure what he expected to find, a deformed monster mayhaps. Instead he finds a well formed child with his fathers hair and mother’s eyes. He is being held protectively by his father who is giving what comfort he can as they are surrounded by Orvax’s royal guards. Orvax can see that the man understands there is no real protection for his son, that Orvax could end them both with only a word. 

As he looks around the above ground dwelling he finds various images of Atlanna smiling with her first family. He tries to summon the rage he felt before but now he just feels tired. He motions the guards to wait outside, they leave reluctantly. 

“What is your name above-lander?”

“Tom and my son is called Arthur.” Tom has not relaxed in the slightest, even with the guards gone. He understands how much stronger Orvax is. “You are King Orvax.”

Orvax nods the silence in the room lengthens. He turns his attention to the boy.

“You have your mother’s eyes, Arthur.” 

“You know my mom? Is she okay? Is she coming back?” The boy asks, his words tumbling over each other. Orvax can see the father wince as he tightens his hold on his son, the boy barely notices as he stares at Orvax in wonder. 

“Yes, your mother is my wife” Orvax can see that those words cause the boy's eyes to dim and his face threatens to crumble into tears. “She is well, but indisposed at the moment and could not come to visit you.” Orvax doesn’t know why he is trying to give the boy some comfort, he did come here intending to take his fury out on both of them after all. “Vulko, I wish for you to take the boy to his room, tell him the creation story of Atlantis.” Vulko nods holding his hand out to the boy. The boy goes with him reluctantly once his father tells him it's alright. 

Orvax watches the human’s, Tom’s hands close into fists now that he no longer has his son to hold. “Do you understand what Atlanna has done by having a child with you?” Orvax demands. Tom shakes his head. “She has put my son’s right to the throne in question. I came here to kill you both.”

The man inhales sharply but does not look surprised. “Please- “ he begins but must pause to clear his throat. “Please do whatever you want with me but please let my son live.” 

Orvax finds himself impressed with the human’s quiet strength most would beg for themselves. Orvax approaches the man bringing both his hands to rest on either side of his head. Both know this could be the end. Orvax finds one of his thumbs smoothing away the man’s silent tears, they feel strange against his skin and he finds himself momentarily distracted by the feeling. Suddenly and inexplicably he wants this man. 

“There is one way to preserve both your life and your son’s but you would have to give up much.” Orvax informs him.

“Anything.”

“In ancient times a King and Queen might share a third.” Orvax explains. Tom’s eyes widened.

“A third? I’m not sure I understand.”

“A consort or second spouse. The children of this spouse cannot directly inherit the throne.” 

“You would do this, take me as a second spouse?” Tom asks disbelievingly. 

Orvax releases Tom and gives the man some space. “My marriage to Atlanna was arranged, there has never been love between us. If she had not been Queen or a high noble having a son with you would not have been a crime and our betrothal would have been easily broken. You did not knowingly commit an act against the line of succession and your son is an innocent. I will only kill you if I must. I will however tell you that if you pick the way of consort, you will fulfill your duty to me.”

“You mean have sex with you?” Tom asked, looking surprised when Orvax nodded. “How would this situation even work? I can’t breath underwater and I very much doubt that you would relocate for any length of time to the land.”

“I did say you would have to give up much.” Orvax reminded him. “ From time to time a minor noble has fallen in love with an above-lander, a way was found so that an above-lander could live below but it has a cost. Once delow they can never again breathe air. You will have to give up everything you have ever known. 

Tom ran his hand through his dark hair. “ So my choice is leave with you and never see land again or refuse and have myself and my son murdered?” Tom’s voice stayed even and he did not seem angry. Orvax nodded that this was indeed the correct conclusion. 

Tom closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. When he opened them again he looked resolved. “May I have a few days to put my affairs in order before I go with you King Orvax?” 

“I will give you a week. I will leave Vulko with you. If you attempt to run I will hunt you down and there will be no mercy.” 

“I understand,” replied Tom. Orvax nodded and went to leave but Tom’s hand on his arm stopped him. “I- just...thank you.” Orvax nodded giving Tom a slight smile.

~*~*~*~*~  
Orvax approached the Queen’s chambers when he entered he found Atlanna staring out her window. She turned to look at him, her hands flying to her mouth to keep her sobs contained; she obviously knew where he had been and had assumed the worst of him. What a monster he must be to her. 

“Atlanna do not cry so I have done what needed to be done to preserve our son’s birthright and your life, you should be grateful.” It is mayhaps cruel of him to toy with her so. She flies at him in a rage intent on causing him harm, but he wraps his arms around her and holds her immobile.  
“Come I need your help.”

“My help?” she spits with venom.

“Yes, who better than you to know what Tom might like in his rooms.”

“What? I don’t understand.” The fight leaves her and she slumps against him. “Tom?”

Orvax helps her to her bed. “Atlanna you did not leave me many choices to prevent this ending in blood. I would have been within my rights to end you, Tom and the child.” He says gently his voice even. “When I had you escorted to your rooms my first instinct was to send a squadron to end their lives but I decided to see for myself why you would betray your people.”

Atlanna gasps as she brings hands up to her chest covering her heart. 

“I went expecting a monstrous child and a barbarian.” Orvax continued. “What I found was a child with your eyes and a father willing to sacrifice himself on my word alone that I would spare his son.” Orvax reaches out and takes Atlanta’s hand. “I know you think me an unfeeling monster for how ferociously I pursued the throne through you but even I do not want innocent blood on my hands. I gave Tom a choice, he could give up the land and become our consort knowing full well that I also intend to make use of him or he could choose death for himself and his child.”

“How could you?” cried Atlanna thinking of her dear Tom being roughly used by her husband.

“Atlanna tell me how else I am supposed to protect my son’s birthright? Hmmm?” asked Orvax, his voice stern. “Vows will be made at the ceremony and I will not betray my Gods, Tom will be mine as well.” he continues more gently. “Have I mistreated you in our marriage bed?” he asks. Atlanna finds it in herself to shake her head no as she is speechless. “Then why do you assume that I will mistreat Tom?” 

“Tom he- his people are not like ours they often look down upon two males laying together, I do not think he will enjoy the act and you will have to force him.” Atlanna explained her fears. 

Orvec sighs. “We will see what he is willing to accommodate in order to keep ourselves true to the vows we will take. I will not torment him with my advances more than necessary.”

~*~*~*~*~

Tom could not stop shaking for a full two hours after King Orvax left with his soldiers. He can scarcely believe that he has escaped death for himself and for Arthur. He is elated and terrified in equal measure. He knows there are things he should be doing, that a week is not long at all and that it will go by in a blink of an eye. He must call his mother and say goodbye. He needs to update his will and find a good home for Bentley. He also needs to find out more about sex between men as apparently that will be in his future. 

He sits at his kitchen table staring out at the water. It’s calm today, he can’t help but wonder what Atlanna is doing, how she is reacting to his decision. Is she pleased or disgusted by him?

“Tom?” calls a gravelly yet oddly high pitched voice. Tom turns to look at the man who must be Vulko.

“Yes?”

“Arthur has fallen asleep. Is there anything I can do for you?” 

Tom shakes his head, he’s pretty sure he might still be in shock as Vulko’s presence starts the shakes all over again ‘oh’ his mind seems to say ‘it wasn’t a dream after all’. Vulko gives Tom a kind smile.

“You made the right decision.” Vulko comforts as best as he is able. Tom nods but he still can’t bring himself to speak, a few more minutes of watching the waters, then he’ll get up and call his mother. Vulko doesn’t seem insulted that he is now being ignored. He pats Tom on the shoulder and leaves the room to explore his first above ground dwelling. Tom probably won’t have any goldfish left by tomorrow, Tom can’t help but chuckle at the memory. 

~*~*~*~*~

His mother is suspicious, he calls about once a month and in the last 2 days he’s called 4 times, once just to say he loves her. He can’t help it. He feels that he needs to get years of conversations in for the silence that is going to follow in 5 days time. Dealing with the bank and updating his will has been the easiest out of everything he has had to do. When the lawyer asks him why he’s updating his will now, he replies that he’s going on vacation for the first time in years and a friend at the bar had jokingly suggested he do so. 

He doesn’t want his mom to have to live with the thought that he has disappeared or committed suicide. He’s worried that if he tells her what’s really happening she’ll try to have him put in a psych ward. He’s not sure what to do about that, he writes her letters but every time he has to start again. Finally he settles on bare bones. The house is now in her name. He’s been in touch with Atlanna and he’s going to go join her but it means that he and Arthur leave everything behind no contact with the past. He has to let his mother draw her own conclusions from that. Maybe he can get someone from Atlantis to mail the occasional letter? The thought almost makes him crack up. ‘Deep breaths, move forward.’. He tells himself. It's recently become his mantra. 

Vulko has been very helpful in keeping Arthur distracted, he’s grateful for the help.

~*~*~*~*~

It’s 2 days until Orvax comes for him and by now his mother is threatening to drive the 15 hours to come see him. She can tell something is off with him. He would have to agree he’s now a bundle of nerves. He wishes that time would slow down on one breath, and then on the next wishes time would speed up to get this over with. 

~*~*~*~ 

He’s been putting off what he’s been calling privately to himself his “self discovery” but tonight is the night. He’s bought the lube and psyched himself up. The house is quiet as he tried to arrange himself in a comfortable position. Finally he flips open the tube of lube fumbling slightly as he slicks his fingers. He takes a deep breath as he starts to press against his rim with one finger. It's foreign and uncomfortable. He doesn't know why anyone would do this. He forces himself to relax and slowly pushes his finger in. He pauses, reminding himself to breathe. He grits his teeth at the unpleasant feeling and starts to move his finger in and out. Nothing except for discomfort, well if this is the price he has to pay to be with Atlanna so be it, at least it doesn’t really hurt. Just as that thought flits through his mind his finger brushes against his prostate and his whole being lights up with a glimmer of pleasure.

He finds it again pressing his finger against it, sparks of pleasure shiver up his spine as he figures out the best angle and firmness to apply. Blood fills his previously limp cock and his lungs feel tight. It feels good, as he plays with himself and awkwardly manages to thrust his hard cock into the tight circle of his fist. After he finally comes in what might be his best self induced orgasm since he first figured out what his dick was for, he showers and crawls back into bed. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It’s dawn on his last morning on land. He finds himself, Arthur and Vulko at the end of the pier waiting for Orvax to arrive. 

~*~*~**~*~

It doesn’t take long for a small ship to emerge from depths. A door opens and King Orvax steps out. He smiles slightly to see them all standing there waiting. 

“Good morning Tom, Arthur. Are you ready to depart?” 

“Yes, permission to come aboard?” asked Tom, he looked a little pale but otherwise fine. Orvax wastes no time getting them on board. The ship he brought for Tom is one on the few in Atlantis that will provide an air bubble when submerged. 

In no time at all the ship docks with a much larger ship. Arthur is looking everywhere with wide-eyed wonder. Tom is also taking it all in but Orvax notices he is much more cautious and subdued. 

Orvax gives the order for the route to the medical bay to be pumped full of air. 

He brings his soon to be husband and step-son to the med bay. He commands Vulko to accompany the boy while he is checked over and given his inoculations.

Orvax turns to Tom. “Are you ready?” Tom nods.

The healer requests Tom to lay on the bed which he does. “Is this going to hurt?” He asks the healer.

“I have heard there is slight discomfort in the chest and throat but it should pass within minutes, then you will begin to feel tired and likely sleep all the way to Atlantis.” The healer assures. Tom does not seem particularly comforted and Orvax finds himself putting his hand on Tom's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. 

“Will you watch over Arthur while I sleep?” Tom is looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“Of course.” Orvax replies. He nods at the healer to proceed.

The healer does not linger; she goes about her business very efficiently. Within moments Tom has been given the treatment. Orvax can see the moment it centers on his lungs, he gives the order for the bay to be refilled. He sees fear in Tom’s eyes, as the man can no longer breathe air. Orvax stops him from clawing at his throat. 

“You are fine.” He soothes as the water quickly rises to engulf Tom. “There now, breath normally. He instructs as Tom’s human instincts tell him to hold his breath. Tom shakes his head in panic. Orvax sighs but leans down and steals Tom’s first underwater kiss. He kisses Tom until the man starts to respond, when he pulls back Tom is looking at him wide eyed but he is now breathing. Tom’s eyes start to flutter closed but he fights the need to sleep. “ Shhh sleep, when you wake you will be in Atlantis.”

Tom soon loses the fight and drifts off to sleep. 

“Shall I permanently sterilize him now your Majesty?” The healer asks. Orvax pauses a moment to consider the man in front of him.

“Temporarily, I may yet allow him another child.” Replied Orvax as something possessive curls around in his stomach and sends a shiver through his body. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Tom wakes it’s to fingers playing with his hair. He has to force his eyes open. He feels so weak and tired, his limbs feel heavy like an uncomfortable pressure is holding him down. It doesn’t hurt but it is very noticeable. 

“Tom?” asks a familiar voice. He must be dreaming because that is Atlanna’s voice. 

“Atla’a?” He slurs still half asleep.

“Oh Tom.” 

“Are you angry with me?” He asks, he has to know it’s all he’s thought about during the previous week.

“No my love, you’ve done what you had to do to keep our son safe.”

“Help me sit up?” Tom asks not having the strength to do it himself. Atlanna smiles softly as she rearranges him on the bed. Tom surveys the room. “Where are we?”

“We’re in your new rooms.”

“Oh.” Tom’s not sure what to say to that, or the fact that this room, his room is opulently decorated. So instead he asks. “Where is Arthur?”

“Orvax has taken him to the nursery to meet Orm, my second born son.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Orvax wasn't sure how Arthur would react once he met his younger half brother but he was pleasantly surprised. Arthur was patient and gentle with the younger boy, answering Orm’s numerous questions about the above world. Orm was tide-struck by his older brother, already planning excursions for them around Atlantis. 

“I will leave you both here.” Orvax told them. “I must check to see if your father has awakened, Arthur.” 

Arthur nods but he is already distracted by Orm’s description of the city.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Orvax enters Tom’s rooms and finds his wife and Tom holding each other. Nothing more. Tom see’s him first. Orvax is expecting Tom to be unhappy at his intrusion. Instead the man smiles at him, eyes kind. Orvax approaches the bed, his wife finally notices him, she is less happy to see him but does not protest as he sits at the end of the bed. 

“How are you feeling Tom?”

“A bit weak but otherwise okay, King Orvax.”

“Good. You will soon get used to the increased pressure and your muscles will learn to accommodate movement in water.” Orvax assures. “We must talk of the ceremony that we will partake in.”

Tom nods his eyes serious, Atlanna scowls at him but says nothing. 

“It is a relatively simple affair. Atlanna and I will both claim you verbally in front of the Assembly of Nobles. An above-lander has never before been claimed in such a way by Royalty, so there may be a challenge. It is unlikely as I am not known to be forgiving of those that oppose me.” 

“When will the ceremony be?” asked Atlanna, anxious to get it over with and secure Tom’s position between her and Orvax.

~*~*~*~*~

Tom finds himself standing in front of a vast audience swearing his loyalty and body to both Royals. Orvax had been correct that the nobles were not entirely happy but one displeased look from the King silenced any protests that may have been voiced. Both royals vow to care for him and any children he has given them or will give them. Tom is relieved that protection for Arthur is built into the vows but is startled at the suggestion of more children, he did not think that Orvax would allow Atlanna to have another child by him. 

The ceremony is over quickly but the feast lasts well into the night. Tom is sat between both of his new spouses, as custom dictates, his spouses take turns feeding him, as a sign that they will provide for all his needs. Vulko had told him that there is great significance in what his spouse chooses for him. If the best dishes are served to him by both then it is a sign that both are happy in this arrangement. Both Orvax and Atlanta are feeding him directly from their own plants, he has to assume that this is a good sign. 

Before the feast has completely wound down the King stands, motioning for Atlanna and Tom to follow. Together they leave, it’s time for Tom to perform his new duties. 

~*~*~

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea of an Orvax/Tom pairing I encourage you to write your own story! I'd love to read it!


End file.
